It Started with a Limerick
by ANEwrites
Summary: Draco Malfoy runs a multi-million dollar company in Florida, staying away from the magical world he loved as much as possible. But through his work, will he meet someone he thought he knew? Or someone completely different? Dramione memory-loss story. From the author of Namaste, Draco. R&R! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is a new story from me, and I hope it'll have the same response as Namaste, Draco! Please review, it means so much and I will update after receiving five reviews, as has been my policy :P I wrote the limerick myself. Thanks for reading, and shout-out to all my Florida readers out there, or even Parkland- East Parkland Represent! ~ANEwrites**

Chapter 1

"'Magic things and tricks galore,

It will never be a bore,

It can sometimes feel so real,

To people of magical appeal.

Wave your wand,

Feel the bond,

Between wand and owner,

For the wand has chosen you to be its magical holder.

Board the train,

Heavy rain,

Anticipating school,

You wonder if there will be any special rule.

Try on the hat,

Transforming cat,

For one House you'll be chosen,

Gryffindor! the hat shouts out, your body is frozen.

Pounding heart,

Treacle tart,

As you let the table cheer,

Then stand up, take off the hat, and love the rest of the year.'

By April Flores.

April Flores, 24, was the winner of the city poetry contest with this limerick. Ms. Flores lives in Parkland with her boyfriend, Derek Weismann. She works as an IT intern with Tracey Systems at their headquarters in Ft. Lauderdale."

Draco Malfoy closed the newspaper without looking, his gaze fixed before him, amazed. The limerick had described Hogwarts so accurately that it was scary.

Could it be... No, it couldn't. Muggles were kept in the unknown about magic. But it wouldn't hurt to meet this girl, seeing as she worked in Tracey. The place was right next door to his company building. It would definitely be a change to see a witch again.

DM/HG

"April! Get the heck over here, girl! I need you to do a couple of things for me."

"Coming, Cheryl, don't burst your buttons!"

April rushed through the hallways of the office; her carefully curled brown hair flaring out behind her.

"Yes?" she panted, out of breath.

"Give this to the CEO of Malfoy Industries, next door." Cheryl, a lean woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, gave April a sheet of paper.

"Why the CEO?" April asked curiously.

"Because it's the program we're releasing this October, and we don't want secrets leaking out until we release them. Malfoy Industries is doing advertising and sales."

"Ah. And I have to deliver this personally?"

"Yes ma'am. We set up an appointment, don't worry. You know all the answers to the questions that he may ask."

"All right, Cher. I'll be on my way then."

"You better be!" Cheryl replied good-naturedly, and prodded her in the direction of the elevator.

April turned around and walked towards the elevator, quickly getting lost in her thoughts.

She was 24, and had a wonderful boyfriend named Derek, and a lost past. See, she was found in a back alley in London at the age of 19, and after she had recovered, the doctors told her that she had severe memory loss, and that she may be able to recover her past through people and places from it. They also found an odd stick in her back pocket made of wood. She had kept it as a keepsake. In her mind, she called it her magic wand, but magic isn't real. Right?

April ran her fingers through her hair, making herself a little presentable, presentable enough at least to meet the CEO of a multi-million dollar company.

DM/HG

Draco threw himself into the swivel chair behind his desk, and sighed. _Another day, another dollar_, he thought ruefully. "Rhonda!" he called.

"Yessir?" Draco's secretary said in an Alabamian accent.

"Have I got any appointments today?"

Rhonda looked down at the clipboard in her hand. "Yes, actually, we've got a rep from Tracey coming over here. She's an intern, though."

"I'll be sure to go extra hard on her then." Draco smirked.

"Oh, come on." Rhonda rolled her wide brown eyes at him.

"That attitude won't get you anywhere, Rhonda." Draco said in a mock-stern voice.

"You know you love me." She said flippantly, and walked off. Rhonda had been secretary to Draco Malfoy for 4 years now, and knew him well enough to tell whether he was in a good, bad, or depressed mood. She was African-American, and had moved to Florida from New York about 5 years before. Before Malfoy Industries, she was a 19 year old in her mother's basement, with a high school diploma and a half-completed bachelor's degree in sociology. What in the heavens was a half-done degree in _sociology _of all subjects good for? But this job gave her enough pay to support herself and pay the mortgage, so she was happy with it. Shopping at thrift stores wasn't new to her either; she'd been doing that since the age of 15. You wouldn't believe what people threw away these days!

She really did feel sorry for this new intern coming in today. Draco could be so mean sometimes. When she first started her job, Draco would yell at her everyday, without fail. But she didn't give any sign to him that this bothered her, and eventually, they had formed a cooperative friendship that could get things done and joke around at the same time. But she would never in a million years even consider dating the good-looking man. He just wasn't her type. Rhonda looked up from her desk at the sound of an opening door, and saw a woman about her age, with curly brown hair, chocolate-colored eyes, and a figure she wished she had walk through the door.

DM/HG

April walked through the glass doors of the huge building nervously, not knowing what to expect. She saw a pretty girl with jet-black hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion sitting at the front desk. She walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm April, from Tracey? I'm here to see Mr. Malfoy." She said nervously, biting her bottom lip as she spoke.

"Hi, do you have an appointment? I'm Rhonda, by the way." The secretary said in a pleasant voice.

"Yes, I do, Ms. Rhonda."

"If you'd just sit in those seats over there, I'll call you over when Mr. Malfoy's ready."

"Thank you." April turned around, and walked over to the cushy seats, wobbling a little in her five-inch heels.

DM/HG

Rhonda reached over and picked up the in-building phone with her long, red nails. She dialed the number and waited until her boss picked the phone up. After a few minutes the ringing stopped, and a gruff voice said, "Hello?"

"Hey Draco, the intern from Tracey is over. Want me to send her up?"

"Sure. What's she like?"

"Pretty cute. You might like her."

Draco could almost hear the wink through the line. "Quit the gossip and send my victim- I mean colleague- up."

"Please don't be too hard on her. She's new!"

"Whatever. Get to work."

"Bye." Rhonda hung up the phone. "Ms. April?" she called.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Mr. Malfoy will see you now; 7th floor, room 708."

"Thanks very much." April stepped towards the elevator and pressed the button. The doors of the elevator closest to her slid open with a _ding, _and she pressed the 7 on the keypad. She hung onto the bar of the elevator, fixing her hair in the wall-to-wall mirror. The elevator came to an abrupt halt on the 7th floor, and she staggered a little as she stepped out.

_206, 207, 208. Okay. Here we go._ She thought, and knocked three times on the polished wooden door.

"Come in," drawled a slightly familiar voice, but April couldn't quite place it in her memory.

She opened the door timidly and stepped inside. The man at the desk had platinum-blonde hair and gray eyes, which were currently widening in shock.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I finally got 5 reviews, so that is why I am posting this new chapter! Thanks to TGHFAN101, Artemis-Max-Katniss-Mclean (love the username), sneezingpanda12345, Courtney 1.1, and potterhead27 for reviewing, as well as to all those who favorited and followed.  
**

Chapter 2

"Who- I what- where-" Draco stammered. He couldn't help it. Hermione Granger had been missing for six years now, since right after the war till now. She was presumed dead around the end of last year. The Auror force just couldn't find her, even with Potter breathing down their backs.

Potter. He was out of his mind, devastated. He had even abandoned his relationship with Weaselette for a year to find Granger. And she turns up here in his office, an intern at Tracey Systems.

_Oh, the irony._ Draco thought bitterly.

"Um… Are you busy? Because I can come back…" April stepped back towards the door slowly.

"No, no, you just looked… like someone I used to know. Sit down." Said Draco, maybe a tad too hastily, scrambling to pull the chair in front of him out for her.

April looked a little taken aback by his odd actions, but shaking it off and remembering that this was a very expensive company, she sat down.

"This is a letter from Tracey regarding our latest project. Your company is responsible for the sales, correct? So here are all the newest details about the project."

Draco took the message from the girl and read it through carefully. "This all seems to be in order. These details were definitely helpful. I have a question though. Why didn't you just email the document to me?"

"The program must be kept completely secret until the release date in June. So, Tracey will deliver these letters weekly directly to your front desk. Appointments won't be necessary."

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up. I have a personal question for you though. Do you by any chance remember a boy named Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" The name triggered a memory for April. A flash of green light. That was all she remembered. It wasn't worth mentioning, she decided. "No, I don't recall. Granted, I can't recall anything beyond 6 years ago, so…." She said bitterly, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Draco almost deflated at her first sentence, but her second one brought back some hope. Maybe it was her. Or maybe it was her identical amnesic Muggle twin. Either way, she was quite pretty and sweet, so he decided to get to know this new girl. If it was Granger, then maybe they could make up for all history over a cup of coffee.

"I'll be going now…" April said, getting up. "Cheryl will be expecting me."

"Maybe we could meet up for coffee sometime? I think I know you from somewhere." Draco said.

"I'm quite sure I'd remember you. I don't think we've met."

"Still. Coffee?"

"Sure. But only as friends, right?" asked April awkwardly. "I have a boyfriend."

"Of course." Said Draco. "Unless you wish it otherwise." He winked at the girl.

April blushed, and bit her lip. "Bye, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco."

"Bye," she hesitated. "Draco."

"April." He nodded, and she left, the door clicking shut behind her. As soon as he heard the elevator ding, he opened the last drawer on his desk and pulled out a mug full of glittery Floo powder.

Rhonda was always asking why he had a fireplace in his 7th story office. In Florida.

"It's always above 70 degrees outside, Malfoy! Why in the heavens would you need a fireplace?" she would say.

He would always reply, "It's a novelty. Wouldn't you like to have some class?"

But really, he kept it for emergencies like this. He shot flames into the fireplace with his wand and threw a handful of Floo powder into the crackling fire. He jumped in right behind the powder, shouting "London Ministry!" as he did. The room spun and spun until finally, about 10 seconds later, he stumbled out of the fires of the London Ministry.

A gust of chilly air hit him as he made his way to the elevator.

_Damn, I forgot it's still winter in London. _Draco thought, as he clambered on behind a woman with long auburn hair, which was currently blowing into his face.

"2th floor. Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The impersonal recorded voice said as the doors slid open. Draco jumped out of the elevator and jogged towards the Auror department.

He pushed open the door with the plaque that read "Harry Potter- 2nd Auror –in-chief" and shouted, "Potter!"

Harry Potter looked up from his mahogany desk piled with forms and paperwork to see a messy-looking, clearly rushed Draco Malfoy burst into his office suite.

"Is there a reason for this visit, Malfoy? I'm sort of busy right now." He gestured to the paper overflowing his workspace.

"Yes! I found Granger!"

Harry stood up quickly. "Are you joking?"

"Why would I joke about this, Potter? The girl's been missing for going on six years now, hasn't she?"

"Seven," corrected Harry. "Where is she?"

"At Tracey Systems, they're our partner company. I don't think you should come see her just yet; she'll get scared. I think she's lost her memory. She doesn't use magic, and she thinks her name is April."

"April… April what?"

"Flores. What a stupid name."

"All right, here's what I want you to do. Befriend her, then bring her to England, or tell her you know her background and bring her to England, or kidnap her and bring her to England. I don't care how you do it."

"So, you want me to bring her to England, I suppose?" said Draco sarcastically.

"No time for jokes, Malfoy."

"Whatever. I think she has some memory of her past life though, judging by this poem she wrote. It was in the newspaper." Said Draco in response to the questioning look Harry gave him. He handed him the article.

"Transforming cat…. Of course, Hermione would remember that bit from third year… McGonagall, of course." Harry gave the poem back to Draco and leaned back in his seat, grinning widely. "I can't believe you found her. She's like a sister to me. I've been a wreck ever since she disappeared. Ginny's been worrying."

"Believe me, I know, mate. You were a train that crashed and burned after the war. I'll try to bring her soon. By the end of the month for sure. But if she falls in love with me, don't come after me, 'kay?" Draco teased.

"Whatever, I could care less, as long as she's here. Ron may have a problem though. I'm going to keep this away from everyone, at least until you bring her in. There's a mighty good chance that Ron will kidnap her. Say, it said in the article that she had a boyfriend. Keep an eye on him, would you?"

"Anything for the 'Chosen One'." Draco replied dryly.

"Thanks Malfoy. You probably saved my life." Harry stepped around his desk and wrung Draco's hand. "The only reason I'm not running to Florida right now is that I don't want to scare my sister into thinking that she's being attacked. Speaking of attacked, I have to look into memory loss in wizards, and I'll get back to you if there's anything we can do. One month, Draco."

"Yes, sir." Draco mock-saluted him and marched out of the suite with his head held high. Anything to get in the good books of the Chosen One. Right?

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and again, 5 reviews to update.**


	3. A quick update :(

Hey guys... So i know i haven't uploaded anything in so long, but right now, I'm going through some final exam-cramming weeks. So look out for my third chapter sometime this week, but after that there probably won't be any more until I'm home from school. :( I'm working on the third one as we speak, and i'll put that up as soon as possible. But while you're still here, for those of you on Pinterest, check out my boards, /57nikki/ . Check out my profile for some oneshots and read Namaste, Draco (my newly finished story) if you haven't already. Thanks for understanding! PM me for any questions about the story, and i shall catch you later! BYEEEEEE...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all so much. Here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

After the bizarre meeting with Mr. Malfoy, April headed back to the office, only to be told by Cheryl that she could take the day off. She always welcomed this, so she hopped right back into the elevator and walked out to her car.

Her car was her pride and joy. She had saved for months and months to be able to drive it, and she was quite proud of herself for being able to resist buying silly things like curtains and Oreos to buy it.

Now, she bought all the damn Oreos she wanted. They were her favorite snack. She wondered if she had never eaten Oreos in her past life, because the taste didn't bring any flashbacks with it, just the thought that a cold glass of milk would be excellent with this.

Not that it really mattered. She had gotten over the past, and was ready to build a future. But she was curious. Ever since she could remember, there had been a scar on her upper arm that read _Mudblood. _She had no idea what the word meant, but when she saw the scar or said the word, chills went down her spine and ghostly memories of pain occurred all over her body.

Sometimes the sight of the ugly blemish invoked a recollection inside, a flash of red light, a blurry image of a woman with black hair and a blonde boy. But that was all. When she remembered those, she felt a very strong hatred towards the raving woman, but a pitying sense towards the tall blonde boy in the corner. She didn't know why, and it killed her.

Anyway, after the doctors discharged her and gave her a pound to restart her life, she got a full-time job at a small bookstore, and after six months of working, saved enough money to go to Florida. There, she got another job at a drugstore and took out student loans to go to college.

She majored in IT and software engineering, thus her internship at Tracey. Somewhere along the way, she met a wonderful man named Derek Weismann. They became the best of friends, and one day he asked her out. They were the perfect couple; at least everyone thought they were.

If you asked April, she wasn't so sure. Things had gotten really awkward between them, and Derek sometimes mysteriously disappeared during the night, only to return very early the next morning.

April wasn't stupid, but she didn't quite mind, she had a friendly roommate, someone to call a boyfriend. Call her crazy, but that was how she felt.

She wasn't really concentrating on the road, and swerved out of the way of the truck in front of her. The speedometer on her dash was pushing sixty.

"Shit." She muttered. "Focus, April."

But before long, she was back in dreamland. And this time she didn't see anything until it was too late. BOOM!

The car shook as she slammed into a silver Porsche.

"Shit. This is expensive." She murmured, as she slowly opened the door to see the damage.

Her own car had a huge dent in it, while the Porsche had a long scratch.

"That's not too bad. At least I don't have to pay too much in damages." She said to herself.

"Think again." Said a masculine voice from behind her.

April whirled around on the heel of her foot to face the speaker. Of course, none other than Draco Malfoy, her boss, stood before her. Double damn.

He looked fairly shocked at first, and then covered it up quite quickly. Deep down, he knew that he wasn't surprised at all. Leave it to Granger to cause him trouble, even if she didn't know who she was.

"You're taking time off my break. Every minute I spend here costs another dollar for me. Not to mention the gash on my bumper," he said, smirking.

_Is he really this unpleasant in real life? _April thought. _Then again, he did invite me to coffee. Whatever, I just slammed into the back of his Porsche. He has reason to be snarky._

"But since you're my coworker, I guess I'll let you off. I'll just get Cheryl to take it out of your pay." He winked. There was his soft side again, betraying him. Ugh.

Emotions could be surprising sometimes. He shook it off, and said harshly, "But don't let it happen again. Eyes on the road."

April looked a little surprised at the sudden change of tone, and nodded feebly.

"Will do." She saluted,

Draco grinned, then went back into his car and drove away. April stood there a few more seconds. Then she was taken by a wicked headache. She bent over, clutching her face.

Flashes of a memory ran through her head, a picture of a peaky blonde boy shouting insults at another boy with black hair, both wielding slender sticks of wood.

Then it was over. The headache faded away slowly, leaving a confused brunette on the side of the road.

She hated not knowing.

In another half hour, she got home. Derek wasn't there, but he had left a note saying that he had gone to the club with some of the guys.

That probably meant another girl. Who goes to the club on Tuesday? April simply wanted to know for sure, so she called his friend Kyle, with whom Derek did everything with, and with whom she was really close.

"Hello?" said Kyle's voice.

"Hey Kyle, this is April." April replied.

"Oh hey April. I was just about to call you. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if Derek was with you guys."

"Us? I'm home alone. Christy went out with some friends. I was going to call and see if she was with you." Christina was Kyle's girlfriend. She was also really close with April.

"No, I just got back from work."

"You don't think…"

"No, no, Kyle. I'm sure she's with Emma or Payton or someone."

"That's the thing. Emma and Payton are at the mall together without Christy."

"Call her cell. I'm sure she's fine."

"Thanks, April. Talk to you later. Let's get together sometime for Starbucks or something."

"Okay, bye!" April hung up. Yep, it was a girl. Wonder who it was this time.

**A/N: Who is it? First person who guesses right gets a cookie. And also, which YouTuber's outro am I stealing? Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Nikki OUT! Another cookie to that person. Five reviews to update, you know the drill.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I think you guys will like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. R&R! (Sorry, I haven't had a lot of time for personal review shoutouts)**

Chapter 4

A few hours later, she got a call from Kyle.

"April, come to the Hilton on 41st, right now." He said tersely. "Room 27."

"Okay, bro," she replied, and flipped her phone shut. He ha obviously found Christy, or Derek.

She drove out to the place and walked to the room Kyle had mentioned apprehensively. The doorknob turned even before she touched it, and she took a quick step back.

Kyle's furious face appeared at the door. He was looking over his shoulder. Then he turned to face her.

"Ah! There you are. I was just going out to look for you." He said, grabbing April's wrist and pulling her inside. "Look at your girl. The same one who's been dating you for over 2 years now! The one who's been devoted to you since the start. And this is how you repay her?"

The sight before her eyes shocked April. There was Derek, with Christy of all people. Christy had had a crush on Kyle since April had been her friend. The sheer betrayal of her closest friend brought tears to her eyes.

"Christy... How could you? I thought we were friends forever. I... I didn't know... You could have just said you liked Derek! You didn't have to lie about it!" She cried. "Derek! Why Christy?! Why not some other girl? Kyle's you're best friend! I'd care less if it were another girl. Has it been her all this time?"

"All this time...? All what time?! He's been doing this before?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes, for like six months now..." April said. "If I'd known it was Christy I would have told you!"

"I can't even look at you both anymore. It's over, Chris. We're done."

"Kyle! Wait, I can-" Christy spoke for the first time, tears running down her cheeks.

"Explain? Don't bother." Kyle walked right out of the room.

"Um… I'll be going." April said awkwardly, and began to run after Kyle to console him, leaving the two in the room alone.

"Wait! April! You knew? You didn't like me enough to care?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I don't think you're in a position to tell me about devotion." Said April coldly, offended quite a bit. "I'll see you back at the flat. Right now I have to help _your _best friend." She walked out of the room quickly.

"Kyle! Kyle, wait!" she jogged, slightly out of breath by the time she reached the black-haired man. "It'll be-"

"Okay? No it won't. April, you don't get it. You didn't love Derek. I loved Christy! Do you know how hard it is to find out that someone you loved doesn't love you back?!" said Derek, choking on his last words.

April held her arms open wordlessly, and Kyle leaned into them, sobbing.

"It hurts, April. So bad." He cried.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house."

"Will Weismann be there?"

"Not if you don't want him to."

"No."

"Then, no." she smiled at him.

"Let's go, then."

"Wait, let's stop at Wal-Mart first, I know the perfect thing."

"Okay, whatever. I'll drop your car off at your house, if you trust me."

"I don't think you're in the right state to carjack me today."

"So, that's a yes." He grinned wryly.

"Yep. Meet you at my place." She winked at him.

They traded keys, and April pointed out which one was for the car and her house.

"If Derek comes over there, tell him I told him to stay away. I'll text him anyway." She said.

"What, I can't beat him up?"

"Sorry, I don't want to go to the police station today." She replied.

"Okay…." Said Kyle resignedly.

"See you. We'll have a great time, promise."

"See ya."

April left for the store, two items in mind. Vanilla ice cream, and a copy of Mean Girls. A funny movie and ice cream were the perfect things to have after a breakup. And a soft couch.

By the time she got back, it was about eight at night. She came home to the sight of Derek knocking on the front door. Thanking God that there was no traffic on the road today, she ran up behind him, and said, "Hey! Go back to the hotel or something. You're not welcome here today."

"Um, April. This is my house."

"That I'm paying for because you're in school."

"So? You invited me to live here."

"And you just cheated on me with my best friend, with your best friend's girlfriend! So go!"

"Whatever, Flores." He walked away resignedly.

She unlocked the door, and stepped in.

"Kyle? You here?"

"Yeah. In the living room. Who was at the door?"

"No one. Did you have dinner?"

"No… But I'm not that hungry. Not for dinner, anyway." Kyle replied, turning from the television to face the brunette.

"Lucky us, then." April said, holding up the tub of ice cream. "And guess what else?"

"What else could you have to improve a tub of Breyer's and two spoons?"

In reply, she pulled the DVD out of her purse.

"You would. Come here, girl." He held his arms open, this time. April fell into them willingly. Kyle squeezed her, and whispered into the top of her head, "You're such an awesome friend."

"Don't you know it." She whispered back. "Ice cream?"

An hour later, they were laughing at Lindsay Lohan and her younger ginger self.

'"And on the third day, God created the bolt action rifle, so that man could fight the dinosaurs and the ho-mo-sexuals."'

April giggled, mostly because Kyle was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach and dying of laughter.

"Come on, Kyle. It wasn't that funny…"

"You work too much, April… How could you not be-" ***Burst of laughter*** "laughing too?"

"Because I've watched this way too many times, and I'm not in high school any more to be laughing at gay jokes and sex jokes?"

"Valid point." He propped himself up on his elbow, grinning up at her face.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Expecting someone, April?" asked Kyle.

"No, I wonder who it could be." She said, confusedly.

"Only one way to find out, girlfriend." He said chirpily.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and walked towards the door. She pulled it open, revealing a tall man, whom she didn't recognize in the dark.

"Can I help you?" she asked, apprehensively.

"Yeah, April, it's me, Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy?" she said, now extremely confused.

"No, that's my father." Draco said wryly.

**A/N: End scene. 5 reviews to update!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I haven't been updating recently, I've been having a sort of tough week. Thanks for all the reviews, they definitely motivate me to write faster :D Enjoy Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

After the war, Draco Malfoy kind of fell apart from everything that had been part of his previous life. He got a job in the Ministry alongside Harry Potter. They had even made peace over a bottle of whiskey, one there in self-pity, and the other sick with worry for his best friend. I think we can take a wild guess who was who.

His father was given a life sentence in Azkaban, his mother a permanent spot in the mental ward at St. Mungo's. His family was ripping at the seams. Somewhere two months after his mother was hospitalized, he decided that he couldn't be there anymore.

He entrusted Narcissa's care with Potter, whom he trusted enough for that, and paid her bills monthly. He opened a branch of his business in New York, then Detroit, then Pittsburgh, then finally, Ft. Lauderdale. Business was booming, and they had recently gotten quite a few partnerships, one of them being Tracey Systems.

And of course, who else would be the one that he worked closely with than Hermione Granger? And what's more, she didn't even know who she was. He had debated on telling her, or not. But then today, when she crashed into the back of his car, he was struck with the realization that if he didn't know who he was, and Granger did, she would be telling him straight away. An odd time to realize this? Of course. But what did it matter?

So, that's how fate found him on Hermione Granger's/ April Flores' front doorstep.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she asked him, confusion written all over her face.

"No, that's my father." Draco replied wryly. "I've got something important to tell you. Am I interrupting something?" he added, eyeing her rumpled hair and Kyle on the couch.

"No, but this couldn't wait until tomorrow at work?" she asked.

"This isn't exactly a work matter. It concerns your past. The one that you don't remember?"

"You know something about me?" she asked, a smile spreading on her face.

"Yes. If you don't mind, this is a conversation better suited for private."

"If you wish," she said, turning to Kyle. "I'm going to talk with Draco here in the kitchen for a bit, I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Yeah, okay." Kyle looked at Draco for the first time, recognition dawning on his face. "Wait. Just a minute, April. Hey, man, can I talk to you for a moment outside?"

"Sure," replied Draco, stepping back onto the porch.

Kyle shut the door behind him, and said, "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"That's my name, yes."

"So you're from the wizarding world?"

"Yes. How do you know about it? You're a muggle."

"My sister, Payton was Muggleborn, and she went to the Salem Institution. I've heard about you. Does April have anything to do with you people?"

"Yes. She has a lot to do with us. Ever heard of Lord Voldemort?"

"The noseless fellow? Yes, my sister flew to England to help fight against him."

"So you know about Harry Potter?"

"No…"

"The Boy Who Lived?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Okay, well he defeated Voldemort, and April was an huge part of it. See, she was Potter's best friend, and her real name is Hermione Granger."

"Wow. So, April's a superhero?"

"Of sorts. And she's a witch."

"Gosh. Well, that's something you don't find out about your friends everyday."

"I was quite shocked when I saw her at the office. She's been missing for over five years now."

"Her family must be worried sick."

"They were. But the remainders of the Death Eaters killed them. See, Lord Voldemort didn't like Muggles too much."

"That's horrible! So, who's looking for her?"

"Friends, classmates, the entirety of the Ministry of Magic."

"No wonder she's so smart."

"You have no idea," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"One last thing," said Kyle. "You rock that British accent."

"You Americans' accents sound horrific. I don't know how you live with yourselves."

"Wellllllll…."

"Let's go back inside."

"Alright. After you, sir." Said Kyle, imitating his accent.

"That was terrible, my good man." Draco smirked as he stepped back into the door. "If we could have that talk, April, now would be an excellent time for it."

"Okay, come into my kitchen." April replied, and led him inside.

Draco shut the door behind him and opened his conversation with, "I know who you were. I knew you. That's why I was so surprised when you came into my office. I have one question to ask you before we dive into the good stuff, though. When you were found, did you happen to have a stick of wood on your person? With carvings and designs on it?"

"Yes, actually. How did you know?" April said, perplexed.

"Because you were an… acquaintance, if you may, of mine in your past life. We went to boarding school together. You were also a witch." Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"Draco, you may be my boss, but I don't appreciate you joking with me. I'm not in the best of moods tonight." April frowned.

"I'm not joking! I'm telling you the truth, and I can bring you pictures and people to prove it." Draco had anticipated this, but hadn't fully gone through what he was going to say.

"Bring them, then!" April challenged.

"Challenge accepted!" Draco walked out of the front door. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Hey, Kyle? Do you know what the bloody hell he's on?" April called to the front room.

"He's telling the truth, April."

"Oh, not you, too."

"My sister was a witch! I went to Terminal 9 ¾ and everything!"

"What…? Terminal 9 ¾? There is no such thing!"

"I wish. But there is, 'Mione. It's in at least one airport per state. In Florida there are two, one in Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood, and in Tallahassee."

"You guys really worked hard on this, eh?" April said wryly.

"It's not a joke. If it was, I'd be saying 'April fooled'." Kyle chuckled. "I've been wanting to use that one, but the time isn't now, sister."

"Okay, whatever. He said he'd be back in an hour. It's…" April checked her watch. "Nine o'clock now. After ten, I'm going to bed, and I better not wake up and be green and warty."

"This isn't the Wizard of Oz, April. That ain't how magic works."

"Who cares?"

"My sister. And Malfoy, apparently."

"Good point, I suppose."

"Let's keep watching. The ice cream is melting."

"Oh all right." April rolled her eyes. "But this isn't over."

"At ten o'clock April. Ten o'clock."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure to check out my story 'The Marriage List', which I haven't been updating but I will for sure if more people want me to. Thanks, and remember to REVIEW! You guys already know my rule. Usually delays are because the chapter still needed editing, or wasn't quite finished. Don't take it personally. "May the odds be ever in you favor, GOODBYE!" (Shoutout to whomever can say who says that.)**


	7. Update: Important!

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating at all. But you know what? I think I lost a bit of interest in this story. And I had the most terrible case of writer's block. Originally, I had about 600 words written of Chapter 6. But due to some unfortunate mouse-clicking, I lost it. But, don't worry! I am currently working on another Dramione fic, one that I'm having a really fun time writing. It should be up in a week or so. If you want me to update the status of that on this story, I'd be more than happy to. Just so I don't break the rules, here's a sneak peek at Chapter 1! Please review it, and tell me what I should fix. One more thing, I will probably come back to this fic after the new one, it's just that my inspiration is gone right now. So just a temporary hiatus. :D Once again, I'm so sorry to the followers and fans of this story. I'll see you soon, in 900 Jealous Avenue! ~ANEwrites**

900 Jealous Avenue

Chapter 1

"Rise and shine!" Draco Malfoy said cheerfully, as he ripped the sheets off of his daughter's back.

"Daaaaaaaddd!" Chloe whined, trying to reach for them blindly. "I'm sleeping!"

"It's nine o'clock on your fourteenth birthday. You can't be sleeping. Besides, the mail just came in." Draco replied, holding up some envelopes.

"Did Mum send me a letter?" she asked hopefully.

"No…"

"I sense a 'but' in there." Chloe smirked.

"She sent you two." The blonde pulled two envelopes from behind his back, one pink and the other cream-colored.

"Yay!" she squealed as she ripped open the pink one. It was a birthday card which read, _Happy birthday, sweetheart. I'll finally get to meet you in person tomorrow, so your father can't keep hiding you from me. Remember, you'll always be my crème de la crème. Love, Mum._

Chloe set the card aside carefully, to add it to the other cards and letters that she received from her mother at Christmas, her birthday, New Year's, and Easter. She picked up the other envelope, which was a bit thicker than usual.

Inside, there wasn't a letter at all, rather, a collection of photos and a note that said, _You might want to remember these people when you come over tomorrow. They sure remember you! _

The first photo was of a dark-haired man with green eyes that she immediately placed as Harry Potter. How could she not know who he was? He worked with her dad all the time in the Ministry.

The next one was of a group of people, all with red hair. The only younger girl in the picture smiled and waved at Chloe. She grinned back.

The final photo was of Hermione herself, gesturing to a blue room decorated with ocean accents, like shells. There was even a really cool mold on the wall that looked like waves. Chloe flipped the picture over. Hermione had written something there.

_Dear Chloe, I hope you like blue! Your father told me it was your favorite color. This is your new room! I've been decorating it ever since your thirteenth birthday. See you soon! Love, Mum._

"Look, Dad! Mum decorated a room for me! It's beautiful." Chloe murmured.

"Yes, well, you've decorated this one yourself, with everything you like. Besides, isn't your favorite color pink?" Draco smirked.

"No. It's blue, silly. You told Mum." Chloe smiled.

"Oh, darn."

"Am I going over tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, and you can stay as long as you want to, a day, a week, an hour…."

"I'm not staying for an hour. One week. To catch up on fourteen years in person. We've always sent letters, but it's time I talked to the woman who made me."

"If you feel uncomfortable at all, Floo me immediately!"

"I will, Dad." Chloe rolled her eyes. "No need to be so laid back."

"I'm just watching out for you, Chlo. People can be weird. Your mum and I got married, for instance."

"Well that was a lucky mistake, because you got a beautiful blonde out of the bargain." The gray-eyed witch grinned. "Besides, it's summer. I don't go back to Hogwarts until September. So let's enjoy it while it lasts."

"I fully intend to, my darling daughter. Let's go out for dinner and a movie. Our last reunion before your wicked mother comes and takes you away."

"Merlin, Dad, you're so mean."

"You're not exactly an angel from heaven, either."

"I got that from you." Chloe teased.

"If we're done here, I must go to work. Feel free to invite some friends over, but don't destroy the whole mansion."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

"I mean it!" Draco got up from the chair he was sitting in, and started to walk out the door. "I'll be going. Have fun! And happy birthday! And don't forget to eat breakfast. And don't open the door for strangers, and don't-"

"Okay, Dad, I got it! Geez, it's not like I haven't been home alone before!"

"Just making sure, Chlo."

"I'll be fine. Say hi to Mum for me."

"Will do." And with that, Draco left his daughter to go to his job at the Ministry. He currently worked as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which put him in close contact with Harry Potter, who predictably was the Head of the Auror Department.

His ex-wife had a position in the Ministry as well, a seat in the Department of Mysteries. She would be an Unspeakable. She oftentimes came up to Harry's office to chat, or to deliver a message or two. They would also have lunch together, occasionally. But not so much as they used to.

Anyhow, Draco Flooed to the Ministry as usual, and stepped into the first lift he saw. Of course, it was the lift with Hermione in it. Alone. Cursing his luck, he turned towards her, who hadn't yet noticed her ex-husband.

"Hello, Granger." Draco said gruffly.

"Oh! Hey, Malfoy." Hermione jumped a bit, surprised. "Didn't see you there."

"I noticed."

"How's Chloe?" she asked, in an effort to break the ice.

"Good. She says hi. She liked the card. Crème de la crème? Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, crème de la crème. I rather liked it. I've been saying that for years now, how have you just now noticed?"

"I don't make a habit of reading my daughter's mail."

"Just as well. Is she ready to come over tomorrow?"

"She's quite excited, actually. And she's bringing some posters and things for her room, if that's all right with you."

"Of course. It's her room; she can do whatever she wants with it. I've been waiting to see her for nearly twelve years. Why did you keep her mother from her? She could have needed me. I needed her." She said resentfully.

"Never mind that, you're getting her now." Draco brushed the issue aside. He stepped out of the lift. "Hasn't been a pleasure seeing you, hope I don't see you soon." He teased.

"Ditto." Hermione smirked, as the lift doors clanged shut.

-oOo-


End file.
